Saori Sama no Valentine
by ltifal
Summary: Translate as: Miss Saori's Valentine. Saori want a Valentine celebration for the boys, but the girls think this is troublesome... Depend on review, I may be writing the sequel for white day
1. Saorisama no Valentine part 1

**Note: happy valentine XD! 1****st**** time Valentine fic for this section, hope you like it.**

**Warning: unbetaed **

**Timeline: after Hades, happy universe**

_Saori Sama no Valentine_

Tomorrow, it would be another Valentine day, the day when the girl put all her hearth into a sweet called chocolate; but it was also the day when boy dreaded of, at least for unpopular guy. The problem on Valentine day in Kido mansion was it usually went unnoticed. Who cared about chocolate when it had more important thing to do like saving the planet, plus with so many guy who trained as saint since they were a child, the Valentine day was just like another day of training, sweat, hard work and cosmos. But it changed this year, as Saori a.k.a Athena was calling her female saints into her huge room.

Upon entering her sleeping chamber, the Amazonian were kneeing before her which soon to meet with an annoying stare, while the only non-saint in the room looked around in uncertainly. The goddess sighed slightly before she raised her hand and gestured them to stand up.

"Do you need anything, my Goddess?" The green hair silver saint was the first one to speak before she was hussed by the youngest lady; a frown line was visible on her face.

"Shaina, drop the formality, please." The thirteen years old said, how many times did she have to mention to all her surviving saints that they were also her friends too? They didn't need such formality more over when they all were living under the same roof? She sighed, the problem with the Amazonian were they looked up at her as their superior not friend. True, the god cloth saints were treating her like a friend; some was even quite rebellious too, but she was itching to be accepted as friend more by her female saints; even Shunrei was quite awkward around her.

"I asked you to come today because of something special." She said finally after some long uncomfortable paused, beaming slightly. She really hoped this special day could put all her saint in celebration spirit and maybe having some fun too. "Tomorrow is a Valentine day!" she said excitedly

"Oh." The girls chorused before looked at her in confused. A paused… (Note this: the Amazonian face was already uncovered with mask and their beautiful face was for all to be seen.)

"And?" June said, the other clearly was not very interested or not acknowledged the tradition. A groan escaped her purple lips as she muttered

"It's mean chocolate times for boys."

"Chocolate?" Marin finally able to chip in although it was clearly she was quite confused. What the relationship between the dead of Saint Valentine with a chocolate?

"Nowadays Valentine day is celebrated with giving present to a love one, it could be family or friend or well, couple." Shunrei shyly said; her face was redder when she realized that she became the center of attention.

"Yes! And particularly in Japan, it's mostly about girl giving the boy she loved, a chocolate." Athena said animatedly, Shaina and June's eyes seem to wince when they heard the word 'love', while Marin gave her a blank stare.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

_Great… the one I love? _Shaina cursed under her breath, the image of a man came to her mind, and no, it was not Seiya. It was been a long time ago since she overcame the crush. Her eyes were on somebody which was quite different from that youngster, although sometime she found out her recent crush was also childish…

"So…" she heard Athena's voice as the knowledge Goddess clapped her hands. "I suggest we make chocolate cakes and gave it the boys." The sentence was followed with a relief sigh from the other. She was thinking too much, there was no way Saori at her age knew something about love or couple…

"And every one of you should also prepare 1 special chocolate present to the special boy you like." Or… she might have underestimated her goddess… _great_...

_Happy_

_Valentine_

"But..." Marin was definitely not feeling good about this thing, no, not good, actually she felt as if she was going into another war. Everybody stared at her as she continued. "But… I… we never bake a cake…" true to be told, being an Amazonian, they never enjoyed some girly activity like baking a cake or afternoon tea, dress like a grownup session or well mostly girly stuff. A paused

"I make some steam cake before… but never bake." Shunrei said hesitated

"… I make soup…" June added

"… Poisonous drink and antidote…" Shaina muttered which made everyone in the room sweatdrop, on why the snake cloth wearer made poisonous drink would be remain a secret.

"What's so difficult about baking cake anyway?" said the purple hair girl as she stormed into her bookshelf and rampaging her um… recipe book? Finally after several 'thump and thump', she emerged with easy chocolate cake and cookie recipe on her hand.

"Now." she paused as she looked page after page, the other was peeking at it curiously. "We need the cocoa, flour, egg, butter, baking soda, sugar, and wait… salt?" she said in confused.

"Chocolate cake has salt in it?" unison paused as they looked at each other. Saori was blinking cutely then turned to another page. "Ok." She began again as she read it out loud. "We need cocoa, all purpose flour, butter, baking soda, sugar, and … vinegar?!"

"………………."

"………………….."

"…………………………"

"………………………………"

"… I think we should try the 1st one?" the Goddess said as the other nodded in agreement. And went they were to the kitchen.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

The sight when the female group entered the kitchen was unexpected when they found, not one but 5 gold saints packed in the kitchen with apron. Well, it was only two guys in apron; the third one was quietly sipping a glass of wine, the forth one was sitting on the windowsill and the last one was juggling 3 cookie cutters.

"What's making our ladies come to the kitchen?" grinning slightly, Milo looked at the group without stopping his juggling game. Camus nodded his head to acknowledge the ladies before he took one of the 'juggling balls' away from his best friend. 'Hey!' was the only reaction from the Scorpio before he saw a slightly mischievous look on his dark blue eyes friend. Shaka moved his head slightly without moving from his windowsill. The other two were stopping their activity when they finally turned over, one of them was winking.

"Heh, I don't know you can bake, Mu." Was the first word came from Shaina mouth which made the Aries blushed slightly.

"… Well… Kiki want some cookies." He said while Milo successfully took back the cutter without so much force, Camus could be quite mischief sometime...

"And why are you ladies doing in the kitchen?" Aphrodite said as he retrieved a baking pan from the oven. Fresh cookies scent filled the air.

"We want to make something." Athena said as she walked toward the Pisces, staring at the definitely delicious cookies. "Now could you boys walk out?"

"Now?" Shaka who was muted finally opened his mouth.

"But? We still have to cool this down."

"You can cool that down outside the kitchen, right?" June said uncertainly.

"Um… true…" Mu said ready to take the cookies out before he heard a shriek.

_Happy_

_Valentine_

Shaina couldn't help but to smear his face with white powder. He was so tease-able and with that handsome face and a bad boy's grin added up, the green hair saint couldn't help but 'flirted' with him. Wait, did she just say flirt? The Scorpio saint did shout a little, his face was slightly covered with flour.

Now why did she do that? He asked himself as he wiped the flour on his face. Some people were chuckling slightly as he looked at them with a glint in his eyes. He quickly took some flour and patted it to Camus' face. Now there was no one braved enough to offend the ice master (except Milo obviously) everyone was holding their breath as the turquoise saint glared to Milo. Either Camus was drunk, he seemed to be out of character today as he grabbed a handful of flour and threw it back toward the already running friend. The white powder was sailing into Shaka's face. Mu quickly took the baking pan from Aphrodite before scrambled outside, he couldn't risk his finished cookies ruin because of some childish war, could he?

'Uh-oh' was the word on everyone mind as Aphrodite tiptoed outside, followed by Milo and Camus. Shaka was shaking his head as effort to rub off the white powder. He finally stood up, took the bag of flour and strolled confidently outside. "Excuse me, ladies." He said as he walked pass through the door and broke into run, chasing. "Camus!" a yell of him was heard on the background.

The girls finally able to let out a giggle as the boys left. "Oh, my gosh. They are sometimes unpredictable!" Marin said between her laugh, she never saw the childish side on gold saints before.

"Boys!" June said between chuckles while Athena grinned slightly. She actually knew her gold saints were quite antic sometime. Who had thought that Shaka was somehow foxy, Milo was obviously have that bad boy charm. Mu and Camus were definitely got influent from both of them. In fact, living with the gold saints was more entertaining. Now back to the cake!

_Saint_

_Seiya_

They were finally able to bake an edible chocolate cake after several tries. The first one was salty enough to put someone into high blood pressure mode. The second one was undercook as they put the cake on the upper level of the stove. The third one was overcook and looked like a coal. The forth one was too bitter, it seem they put too much cocoa inside with no sugar, the fifth one was too sweet and might threw someone into hyper mode but the last one was ok and edible to eat.

"Sigh, finally." She said wiping her sweat on her forehead, she would never ever baked again, the blonde hair saint was able to murmur under her breath

"See, it is not that hard!" Athena chipped in, proud of her last effort and ignoring the pile of fail experience. "Now we can bake more of this."

"Yes… finally it's over…" Marin said as she released a relief sigh.

"Not over yet!" the youngest girl said before she added. "We still have to make the special chocolate present!" unison groan…

_Happy_

_Valentine_

"What the matter? Why does Athena want us to gather in the dining room?"

"Who knows…" Shion said as he walked toward his chair, his longest comrade on the side. Everybody seemed to sit on the dining room chair and waiting. It was quite some time before Saori came with a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." She said which was replied with the same greet. "You all know what day today?" unison paused.

"Um… Saturday?" Shura said when the girl face turned into a frown.

"No, no, the date."

"14th?" Seiya said as he raised his eyes brown in confused.

"…" a sigh "Yes… it Saturday and it's 14th… look at the month." She said trying to be patient.

"February? Why so important about that?" Deathmask said in annoyed, if she wanted to begin a quiz game, she should be doing more difficult question… Saori almost banged her head to the table but that would be out of character, wouldn't it?

"Its Valentine day!" she finally able to say without pulling out her hair, that would be demolishing her beautiful hair. A paused before a chorus of 'oh' came out.

"Is that mean chocolate?" Shun said with twinkle on his eyes. He almost forgot about the day, but when he was a child, he remembered slightly that grandpa Kido told him about the tradition of Valentine day in Japan.

"Chocolate? I thought it is about giving present to the love one?" Milo said

"I thought it is about the death of Saint Valentine…" Hyoga murmured

"Present? You mean about changing present under decorated pine tree?

"… That is Christmas, Aiolos." Saga said

"I know some celebration when they give some chocolate egg though…"

"That's Easter, Aiolia." Kanon rolled his eyes. Oh, did she have to tell them about the tradition again?

_Saint_

_Seiya_

After several explanations, the girls finally took out the chocolate cake and everybody seemed to enjoy the festive. Finally the boys were out to do their thing again, and the girls gathered on the dining room, chuckling excitedly.

"See? They seem to enjoy it." Saori said as she took out her special present. "I have to find my special boy then." She added as she walked away to find her special man. A paused as all of them walked out in silent. Some of them weren't quite sure, who's they special someone…

_To be continue…_

**Note: find their special someone tomorrow or if I don't have time maybe on white day :p, it will depend on the review though ohohoho. I already give you one hint though...**


	2. Saorisama no Valentine part 2

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. The pairings are revealed although one or two were already guessed. I like crack/rare pairing too so I add some twists **_**chuckle**_**. Er… Seika is not on the fic though, I haven't really grabbed her character… Happy Valentine everyone XD**

**Disclaimer: character below owned by Kurumada-sensei**

**Warning: unbetaed**

_Saori-sama no Valentine_

_Saori's Special Someone_

The young goddess was walking to the garden, she was sure that the blonde hair saint was on his usual spot, meditating below his favorite sakura tree. She was right when she spotted him there, eyes closed as usual but there was something different about him today. His usually stable yet strong cosmos was weaker and calmer as if he was asleep. Saori could only smile when she approached the man. Suddenly a gust of wind came and making the sakura petals to fly around. The scene was so beautiful as she paused for a while before approached quietly; slowly she put down her present and sat beside him. She gazed at his sleeping form; she remembered how he was protecting her on the trip to Acheron and his rebellious way when she asked him to obey Hades on killing her. If anyone asked her how she feel, do she loved him? She couldn't really sure. For now she was pleased to be with him and that what's important.

"What are you thinking of?" the Virgo saint suddenly spoke which surprised her a little.

"Oh, I thought you are sleeping." A paused, not everyone could tell the different when he was meditating or sleeping, but the young goddess could tell apart easily. The young lady was smiling before she took her carefully warped purple present up. "This is your Valentine present." Another paused as Shaka raised his eyes brown slightly.

"Another chocolate?" he asked as he took the box from her hand, their hand touched slightly and Shaka didn't seem to mind it. "Thank you." He said

"Open it." There were a sparkle on her eyes which made the lad couldn't refuse as he carefully took off the wrapper. Inside he found chocolate cookies, which mostly sweet like the first cake he took not long ago, too sweet for his own good. Everybody knew that Virgo saint was not really fond of sweet but it would be rude to throw away something when they made it with all their heart. Shaka was able to smile slightly when he thanked her again.

"Won't you try it." She grinned slightly, the blonde hair lad could only nod when he took a small bite of the cookie, readied himself to defend his tongue from sweetness attack but what surprised him was it pleasantly nice, not too sweet like the first one, it was actually quite bitter. He looked at her in confused, would it be too troublesome to bake 2 type of sweet?

"This one is black chocolate cookie, baked specially for you." She said gazing at him affectionately.

"… why?"

"I don't know." She said unsure of her feeling.

"I see…" he said stood up suddenly. The girl looked at him bewilder, did she said something that offend him? The man closed to God offered his hand. "Come." He said smiling warmly. Saori was blinking a little before she gladly took his hand.

"Where to?"

"I do believe cookie without tea is incomplete. Don't you think, my lady?" a giggle came from the girl as he lead her toward the mansion, never really releasing her hand. Above the Sakura tree, Mu was smiling at the scene. It seemed Shaka had forget that his friend was there, above the tree, reading (and eavesdropping…).

_Saint_

_Seiya_

_June's Special Someone_

Sigh was the only reaction she could afford right now, why did she have to give a Valentine present to him? Everybody knew that she had a crush on the youngest saint in the mansion. The one who was gentle and too strong for his own good and now with Hades currently resided inside his body. His cosmos became stronger than ever. Hence, even Seiya who was sparring with him some time ago was down in one hit. He became someone who was different, who was he? _Where is the boy that cried and hid behind her when someone bullies him? Who is this guy?_ She thought letting out another sigh.

She was announcing her love by taking her mask off in front of him and pleaded for him to stay with her, to go back to Andromeda Island. But then he refused, blocking her attack and countered back. She could still remember how warm and strong he was when he scoped her up. She never knew where did he have that strength then he promised her, he would be back he said, but he never did or she never did meet him.

After that time, she tried her best to avoid the boy, she never knew why but it might be because he changed. He was changing into a fine young man, stronger and taller and she was afraid as she felt weaker and she hated it.

Then another war began, and another and another. This time how she wished she could be as stronger as Shaina or Marin, joining in the battle, but she couldn't. June let out another long sigh as she wandered around the mansion.

"So, what are you doing here?" a gasp escaped her mouth before she turned around and looked straight into his black eyes, too close for her actually. He let out a smirk before moving one step back. "It's June, I believe?" he grinned lightly before continued. "The girl who's fall in love with my human soul."

"Wha- what?" she able to stutter, a blush was creeping her face. Suddenly his hand was touching her cheek and he moved forward and stopped very close to her. She could feel her heartbeat, her flushing face and his warm breath.

"Hn, you are not bad." He said grinning before closing in, it happen so quick but when Shun opened his eyes a nanosecond later, he was giving June a quick kiss. "!!!" was his reaction before pulling off, blushing madly. "What? Did I do what I think I do?" he managed to ramble quietly and cursing Hades for messing with his affair inside his head. She noticed his dark bad boy black eyes were changing back to the gentle green eyes. Oh, how she wanted to slap him but she should admit the boy tasted nice. She blushed slightly and tried to erase the thought.

"June, I'm sorry, I was… that…"

"I know, Shun…" but she looked up and stared directly to his eyes. "Do you regret it?" she asked.

"Wha-What?" he gazed at her in confused.

"Do you have any regret kissing me?" she asked, her voice trembled slightly. She didn't know if she wanted to hear the news…

"I…" the green hair saint paused before he looked into her eyes. "No." he stated sternly. "I don't have any regret on kissing you." June was smiling before she took the forgotten Valentine present and gave it to the lad.

"Thank you, Shun and I'm sorry."

"… sorry for?" he said as he took the present on her hand.

"For avoiding you all this year…" she said gazing to the floor.

"Does this mean I'm your Valentine?" he beamed as he took her hand and squeezed gently. A nod was all he needed for confirmation. "I'm back, June." He said, he could feel Hades was smirking lightly inside.

_Happy_

_Valentine_

_Marin's Special Someone_

The red hair silver saint was staring at her warped pink valentine present, why did she have to give this to someone? She stared and stared and stared some more. Ok, staring wouldn't make the gift burned or disappeared… she cracked her head in search for special boy which she couldn't think of, except her apprentice Seiya. Of course… now did she have to give this to Seiya? She remembered that Shunrei said something about giving chocolate to family. Hem, Seiya was her little brother for sure.

"Hey." A soft pat on her shoulder made the eagle saint turned around.

"Hi." She greeted back to her green hair rival.

"Shouldn't you get going and give that thing to your special boy?" a sigh before she looked back to the curse present.

"Should you also do that with yours?" she asked back when she spotted the blue warped present on Shaina's hand. The snake cloth wearer shrugged before she quietly caressed her green hair in frustration.

"I know that Seiya will be happy to have that from you, Shaina." She heard her companion said when Shaina widened her eyes.

"Seiya?" she raised her eye brown, did everyone still think that she had a crush on the young boy?

Shaina's reaction was all she need for confirmation, Marin chuckled slightly. The eagle saint was suspecting something when she found that longing look toward one specific person, but she keep quiet before she was sure. "So, who do you want to give then?"

"No one…" Shaina spoke avoiding her eyes contact, which made Marin more interested in teasing her.

"The blue hair Scorpio saint?" she guessed grinning slightly which made the usual venomous fiery woman choked and coughed.

"I- I said **no one**!" she yelled after the cough subdued and quickly she stood and walked away with what dignity left on her.

"Shaina? Your present." She couldn't help but giggled slightly when she saw a red flush on her comrade.

"Do what you want to make it disappeared!" she countered as her stomping sound faded away. Marin let out a smirk as she put the 'disappeared' word into her head. Oh, she already knew how she made that disappeared. Now she should be back to her problem. While she was sure about her friend's special boy, she was not sure which was hers. She stared again at her present before groan quietly, now why did this become so difficult?

She would be staring again if not for chatting voice coming to the room, she looked up and found Shaina's crush and Kanon walking and chatting animatedly. A perfect time, she thought as she took the blue box and walked toward the duo. Both men quickly acknowledged her as she approached, confused were written on their face when they spotted the blue box on her hand.

"What's that?" was the first word came from Milo's mouth while Kanon watched from aside.

"Valentine present." She said as she handed the box toward but she was stopped by his gesture.

"Wait, that is for me?"

"Yes."

"Um… Athena-san was telling Japan's tradition on Valentine… I believed this Valentine present is like some confession?" Kanon who was muted finally said. If Marin was giving Milo the box, did that mean…

"Oh, don't worry, this one not from me." She said finally able to hand the box to his hand then she quietly whispered near his ear. Milo's reaction was blinking cutely before he grinned slyly and winked.

"I see." he said. Now that her task was done, she walked back and took her box outside while Kanon curiously digging for information about the blue box by tugging and poking his junior.

After several trips around the garden trying to find out who's her special boy, she finally gave up and walked to find her apprentice. Finding him quickly on one room, playing a game with Hyoga and Aiolia, the girl knocked the door and walked in. "Seiya." She called which made her student missed a shot and end up dead.

"Argh!! Hyoga, you are cheating!" he yelled when he playfully jabbed the chuckled blonde saint. Aiolia was eyeing the female saint when he spotted to box. "Sensei (teacher), what's it?" he said, jumping quickly and walked toward her. "What's that?"

"This is my valentine present. It is for you."

"What?! But Saori-san said." He managed to widen his eyes in horror, if it due to the prospect of rejecting his sensei or the murder aura came from the Leo saint was undecided.

"Said it was a confession but since I don't have any special boy at the moment, I'm giving this to you." She said not really realizing that Aiolia face was darkened several degrees. "So here." She forcefully put the box on her student's hand and walked away, humming all along as she solved her problem. Unbeknown to her, Seiya was praying that he could still see another sunshine after this…

_Saint_

_Seiya_

_Shunrei's Special Someone_

Now it was public secret that she had a crush with the dragon cloth wearer, wasn't it. Yes and no, she was never in love with the lad, it was like love between little sister and a brother mostly. She was there to tend him and was there to pray for his safety but she never had loved him like the way couple should be. The problem that she had as the only girl in the remote place inside the mountain was she never met other people except Shiryu, Ohko, and her adopted parent Dohko. Occasionally she would go to the village to buy something but she never talked to stranger either.

Now when they asked her to move in into the mansion, she was having a culture shock, the life in the mountain and city like Tokyo was different. She had tried to adjust just like the other people who were starting to live under the same roof and with peace situation like this; she began to feel the layback lifestyle and she was definitely happy when she met other girls like the amazon.

The relationship with other woman was very different, while male usually threat her like she was made of glass, the female companion pushed her into a dependent woman. Shaina who was very annoyed with her shyness at first, tried to push her to get out from her shell; Marin was a good mentor for her, and June was her best friend. Both were quite similar actually but June was stronger as she trained as a saint.

Sometimes though she felt like she was an outcast but one particular guy came into her mind when she needed someone to talk to. She blushed at the thought but gathered all her courage as she took the small present out and walked in search of him. It wasn't long when she located him on the reading room and sighed in relief when she found out the man was all by himself. Now if only she could gather enough courage to walk in and give the present…

After several minutes passed she was still there and decided that she was too shy to do it. She put the present down and knocked the door instead. As soon as she could she ran away and left the present and prayed that the man picked the box up.

Minutes had pass when she sat in her room, regretting her action but a ray of hope was finally there when she heard a knock. Quickly with her quicken heart, Shunrei walked toward it and opened it slightly before she finally pulled it wider. There stood the one of the oldest gold saint, looking softly at her.

"I read the card." He said uncertainly before continued. "I want to make it sure if it is yours." He said referring to the package on his hand.

"Yes…" she whispered shyly.

"I'm honored to receive such gift from you, but are you sure? Shouldn't you give it to Shiryu or Dohko instead?" he asked when the Chinese lady shook her head.

"Shiryu and Dohko are family that I never have." She paused. "But you are special and always there when I'm feeling lonely or uncertain." She blushed slightly but decided to continue "and I'm so grateful of it."

He closed his eyes and let a relief sigh out before he took her hand and kissed it gently. Shunrei let out another blush as he let go the hand. "I'll always be there when you need a friend to talk to." He said

"Thank you, Shion-san." She said beaming

"You are welcome, Shunrei."

_Saint_

_Seiya_

_Shaina's Special Someone_

Now why in the world that she left that present on the table, she grumbled in annoyed. That was stupid and idiot, she yelled inside her head. She wanted to kick herself for doing something like that. _Darn_ she cursing under her breath, she wouldn't do anything like wanting that present back, would she?

"You are very very stupid, Shaina." She said to herself. Now did she need to make another chocolate present for him? A paused. Nay, she shook her head; that would be too troublesome. With her cooking skill, the lad would be dead when he took a bite of it… or maybe not, he was a scorpion after all… hem… damnit, Valentine day. She cursed again as she banged her head to the poor desk. She remembered when they first met. They were both taking care of the bronze saints after the zodiac war. Both never talked until she found out him cried in front of his comrade tombs.

She knew that the man was an assassin of Sanctuary but she never thought that he still had heart to cry on or even to help the bronze saint back on his feet. Hyoga was telling her about the time when he was battling Milo. At first she actually bewildered with the story, why a man with assassin title would have a heart like that. It didn't suit him. Assassin should be cruel and killing like no tomorrow, maybe the one who was close with assassin title was Deathmask.

Then she began to wonder as she knew him closer, one time he could become a childish immature naughty boy, and the other time he could be a loyal, trustworthy, serious fighter. She began to see his antic more after the war over, and it seemed some gold saints had got that influence from him. She paused as she remembered the scene with flour yesterday and laughed slightly.

"…It seems you have so many interesting things on your mind right now, huh?" he said near her ear in amused.

"ARGH!!!!!!" she yelled unwomanly and jumped quickly.

"Oh geez!" he said patting his chest lightly "You don't need to jump out like that."

"Wha! What are you doing here?! You scared me!"

"Heh, I scare the fieriest woman here, huh?" he said grinning mischievously.

"You don't need to creep around like that!" she hissed in anger. "And do not ever ever do that again!"

"Hem… I'll think about that." he paused "No, I won't stop doing that actually. It's quite amusing." He smirked evilly

"What do you want?" she said after a frown, the possibility of him doing that again would be 100 percent…

"I want some confirmation." He said before he took the box which he hid on his back out. As soon as Shaina recognized the box, her face went pale. 'Oh no' she thought as blue hair boy looked at her in interest. "Marin said you are all mine." He approached, entertained himself when he saw a blush forming in her cheek.

"Stay away from me, you Scorpio…" she managed to stutter as she moved back and touched the wall. _Shit…_ she looked at the wall and gazed back only to find his gorgeous blue eyes staring at her. She was expecting a hunter eyes when she looked at him but what she got was eyes that warm and soft which could make her heart flutter and melt. _Darn those eyes_…

Milo was waiting; he was not a womanizer jerk. True, he was fun and his grin sometime gave other the wrong impression, but he never done anything like that, not before, not now and not in the future. He closed his eyes once and moved back, deciding that she had enough but her hands stopped him as she pulled him closer. The gold saint hesitatedly moved in and captured her lips, instinctly his free hand slipped to her hair and drew her closer. Both her hands traveled up to his neck and locked it there, as Milo tried to open her mouth, not very reluctantly at first he could say, but he could hear a low moan came of her throat when he teased and sucking her lips. It was some time before he reluctantly moved back, panting slightly with a flush on his cheek.

"…" she tried to reduce her blush but very surprised when she saw a tint of red spread on his cheek. "…you are cute…" she finally able to murmur, still locking her hands and stared right through his eyes.

"I hope you are saying handsome…" he grinned while the girl let out a smirk.

"Ok, Scorpio, you are handsome."

"Hn, so I'm your valentine heh?" He said softly, he didn't need to hear the word as she captured his lips for another kissing session.

_Owari_

**Note: now Valentine day is not about lover, it's about family we loved, friend we have and of course, someone special that we spend a time with. So when you still have time to say 'I love you'. Don't you wait until it's too late. Happy Valentine Day, everyone. I always love you all, readers and reviewers XD**


End file.
